


【底特律 | 900Gavin】DOLL

by sixteen727



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 900G, M/M, Yaoi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixteen727/pseuds/sixteen727
Summary: Gavin:「現今科技已進步到能無聲無色換掉我身邊的人了嗎!!」
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 1





	【底特律 | 900Gavin】DOLL

**Author's Note:**

> 其實我只想寫Nines被扔到"那地方"，也不知算不算BE啦～(沒人死不算BE)
> 
> 慎: 本文含侮辱言論及字詞

因工傷休假接近兩個月的Gavin終於回歸。少部份和他聊得來的同事圍在位置前考慮為他舉辦個小型慶祝會，結果被主角當場打槍「慶祝我在鬼門關前瞎逛沒踏進去嗎」，Chris調侃了句「不不不，一定是你太嘴賤被拒之門外才回來」「滾吧你!」順便給久別的同事一隻中指。

「Detective，早兩個月的搶劫案需要你去認人」RK900在人群後平淡地說出指示，同時暗示前方圍著自己搭檔的人群散開，各回各位。

「破塑料!你會不會看氣氛!」Gavin明知自己不是仿生人對手仍沉不住氣抽住對方衣領開罵。

「建議你別激動，胸口的傷口還沒完全癒合」RK900沒掙扎平淡的灰瞳直視著對方的怒吼，他早已習慣這個因小事暴走的搭擋。

「你這變態又隨便掃描我!!」

「注意搭檔安危是我的工作之一」聽後Gavin鬆開了手，並不是被這番話感動，只是不想剛到公司沒一小時就被上司召去寫檢討書。

今天也有操蛋的犯罪率、狗屁仿生人、茶水間餿水般的咖啡，底特律真他媽的和平！唯一不同就是旁邊座敲著鍵盤的仿生搭檔！自從復工後總有股難以言喻的違和感。「Detective，找我有事嗎？」RK900注意到男人的視線問了句。「你最近有機件故障嗎？」Gavin撐著下巴決定直接問對方不再自尋煩惱。「系統顯示一切正常」RK900雖然不解對方用意但還是如實匯報。「哦...哦...是嗎」Gavin喝了口咖啡視線回到電腦屏上。

「破…不、Connor！」他攔截了從檔案室出來的Connon，「有事需要我幫忙?」Connor知道對方不叫自己塑料大多是有事請求『人類就是這麽現實』。

「Nines最近有點怪」男人支吾地說著但又表達不出哪不正常。

Connor看向有點距離的同型號仿生人，額角的顯示燈閃了幾下「他很好，機件沒故障也沒數據錯誤」

「我知道！你就不覺得哪不協調嗎！」

「嗯～大概是記憶無法完全傳送到新機體以至日常生活上感到有點不協調，但這情況不會影響工作效率，慢慢就會習慣請放心。Detective」Connon回以一個安心的微笑。

「等...等...！你他媽在說什麼新機體什麼傳送！你意思是那不是Nines嗎 」Gavin激動地抓住Connor的雙肩問道。

「請放開Connor」RK900抓住男人的手腕，卻被對方無情地甩開「別碰我！」。Hank終於沉不住氣干涉這場聲浪快波及整間警局的鬧劇，他明白機體對仿生人來說不過是容器互換沒什麼大不了；但對於富有感情的人類而言並不是，數據無法完美塑造出那份感覺。

「Gavin過來」Hank把激動的Gavin半拉半推地帶進休息室說明兩個月前事件來龍去脈和機體一事。

「Fuck...」坐在椅子上的Gavin摀住臉，他不敢相信現今科技已進步到能無聲色換掉他身邊的"人"「原本那台RK900在哪」

「以慣例確定第二台穩定，前一台就會被報銷」Hank略沉重地繼續「在仿生人垃圾場...」。

Gavin聽後沉默了幾秒後冷笑「平時叫他滾到垃圾場，現在真他媽真到垃圾場...也不和我說聲，Fuck」

Hank拍了拍男人的肩便離開休息室，他知道現在的Gavin比起安慰更需要時間沉甸。

RK900一如以往向Gavin匯報最近要接手的案件。男人難得沉默地看著面前的仿生人，這份波瀾不驚的表情連RK900都懷疑他有沒有在聽「Detective?」。

「Nines~你的前一台在哪?報銷了?毀滅了?變零件了?....」Gavin淡淡地棒讀出一連串的話，顯然他的心思不在任何案件上。

「沒有。前任在被處理前留下最後一句沒附接收對象的話『我沒被報銷』」RK900眨了眨淡然地說著，仿佛說的事與自己無關。

Gavin冷笑了一聲並沒說話，他心裡清楚得很單憑一句沒頭沒尾的說話在底特律找一個人根本大海撈針。

幾日後伊甸園再次發生兇殺案，不同的是今次接手的不是Hank而是Gavin，他依舊罵罵烈烈萬分不願地到現場，對他而言伊甸園不過是賣"飛機杯"的店，他從沒來過也不感興趣。要操仿生人的話他身邊就有個，只是誰操誰就不好說。

Gavin拖踢著步伐走過一格格放著仿生人的玻璃櫥窗，希望籍此搜集到更多證據。直到停在一個位置不算顯眼的櫥窗前——裡面放著身穿半身運動背心及貼身短褲的男性仿生人，他沒WR的媚也沒他原系列的冷，而是巧妙地在兩者間取得平衡。看板上一行扎眼的文字顯示著"曾經的警用型如今成為你的俘虜"。

「Nin...Nines!!」Gavin激動地敲打玻璃才留意到旁邊的解鎖方塊。按下，櫥窗門打開。該名男性仿生人踏落台階牽著對方手進房，一連串流暢的動作令Gavin腦內一片空白『他是Nines?』  
Gavin被他輕推坐到床上，那力度與搭檔時的他根本不能相比，他懷疑自己一手就能把面前的仿生人壓制住。Nines理所當然地跪在Gavin雙腿間，纖指撫上對方的褲扣打算進一步。「停手!Nines!!」Gavin阻止了動作，Nines稍抬頭清澈的灰瞳直視著他「你想叫我做Nines嗎?」

「Fuck! 你本來就叫Nines! Connor起的！」  
眼前的仿生人一臉疑惑地看著他「那我今晚就叫Nines」打算繼續手邊的動作。

懊惱的Gavin不知面前的他哪不對，還是該說哪都不對！乾脆把跪在地上的他扯起摔到床上，側腹上的顯眼的傷疤表明眼前婊子般的仿生人是曾經的搭擋，因為這道疤正是初當搭擋時留下。鎖骨上的新傷大概是兩個月前那場該死的搶劫案，被這白痴突破撲出來護著才令自己沒頭部中彈直達鬼門『什麼搭檔安危是我的工作之一，真蠢！』。Gavin苦澀地撫過安靜平躺的Nines，直至手臂上的香煙燙痕「這是什麼！」「早兩天客人留下還沒修復」Nines下意識遮掩著手臂合上大腿，Gavin肯定在大腿處也有不知名的傷痕。

憤怒、懊悔、悲傷各種情緒一湧而上，他想揍人十分想！但對象不是一言不發離開的搭擋，而是在他身上故意留下各種傷痕的人類變態。Gavin的大腦已被憤怒佔據想不出半句能說的話，只能用力擁著Nines。他想帶他回到警局回歸以往的位置仿佛那埸該死的搶劫案從沒破壞到他身上那個不知叫什麼鬼的重要組件！但他明白這是一場奢望，既然對方被人流放到這就說明早已沒有回到崗位的可能。『到底要怎拯救他...』

ＥＮＤ

\-------------  
简体版: sixteen625.lofter.com  
繁體版: missi626.pixnet.net


End file.
